Two Worlds
by MickeyMooseCaramel
Summary: Two books connects two worlds, two books connects two lonely individuals and two books connects two lonely hearts


Naruto X Fairytail 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Fairytail!

* * *

16 BNT (Before Ninetails)

Minato Namikaze was what many would call a Ninja Prodigy, a genius that appeared only once in a generation.

At the age of only 16, he had begun to reverse engineered the fabled space-time ninjutsu of Tobirama Senju.

The jutsu would allow the practitioners to instantly teleport themselves to the location where a marked seal formula is placed.

It was during his first field practice that he stumbled upon a hidden artifact.

The jutsu was meant to transport him across the terrain to a tree where he had the sealing formula marked upon.

Yet when he travelled via the space-time teleportation, he felt his body tearing itself rapidly until he lost consciousness.

He eyes opened to what he realized was a small cavern in the middle of the wilderness. Well that's it for today, he thought. After all he did not even know where he was.

The sun was bidding its farewell as its warm led bled away from the sky, gradually being replaced by the icy moonlight.

Deciding that travelling back to Konoha at daytime would be his best and safer bet; he decided that the cavern would accommodate his needs.

The cavern was by no means a normal cavern. It was the reason why Minato decided to walk in deeper into it. The pathway inward the cavern was covered with shinobis' statue, carvings and seals. Seals, which upon closer study were about the space-time jutsu, the same jutsu that he was trying to reverse engineering.

At the end of a cavern was an altar; upon the altar was the only source of light in the dark cavern. The source of light was not fire, instead it was a large blue crystal embedded upon a book.

Minato walked up to the altar to properly view the book. The sight of if caused his eyes to widen considerably. Below the large crystal embedded in the centre was a writing that said _A Record on Dimensional Travel, Tobirama Senju_.

After staring at the book in awe for a little wide, he moved his shaking hands to open the book.

* * *

_I had hoped that after brother had signed the Truce between the Senju and Uchiha clans we would arrive at a stage of peace._

_That hope does not exist anymore. The creation of the one village per country system seemed to have escalated the nature of warfare._

_The creation of Konohagakure in the land of fire after the Senju and Uchiha truce was viewed with suspicions by the other clans._

_To keep to balance of power intact, several clans banned together to replicate Konoha. Sunagakure was created when the desert-dweller shinobis joined force to tie themselves to the land of the Wind. Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure were all created in a similar manner._

_Tying themselves to the daimyos of the various lands gave the various factions more economic resources and well and military resources._

_War between the five dominant powers seems imminent and peace remains a distant dream._

_It was due to brother's uncanny ability in controlling the nine creatures of powers-the tailed beast that inspired me of an alternative._

_If peace could not even be established with the unification of the clans, it simply had to be enforced._

_The tailed beasts were beings of unnatural powers. Their unlimited chakra could simply be used to enforced peace._

_Peace could be enforced if we channel the might of these creatures to create a weapon of sorts._

_The powers of the beast-bombs are unparalleled and through it, stability could be induced. _

_The fear of total obliteration with no chance for retaliation will keep the shinobi nations in order. Konohagakure shall have the tailed-beast supremacy to enforce peace throughout the land._

_I realized that this spark of inspiration would not reflect brother's view on diplomacy but I also realized the impracticalities of brother's method._

_Brother was never someone who was interested in the intricacy of space-time ninjutsu. His naivety was reflected when he further believed my words in testing the power of the tailed-beast._

_I created a seal where the beast-bombs were going to be launched before I linked it with another elsewhere._

_The blast from the nine-tails was first transported without much difficulty from the seal; however, the power of the blast was still not strong enough for a deterrent in enforcing peace. _

_It was when 9 beasts combined their powers to blast the seal that the distortion occurred._

_Perhaps the output of the power was too great that the seal could not withstand its output._

_The distortion broke the linkage between the input and output seal before it obliterated and distorted the terrain where the input seal was located._

_Perhaps it was from the fact that it was I who created the seal that my body was pulled into this distortion._

* * *

_I was lying on a bed when I regained my consciousness; my senses told me that I was not in Konoha. Was I in another nation? Was my first thought._

_It quickly perished as a blonde-haired woman walked in through the door muttering nonsenses._

_It clearly was not a language that I recognized and I simply looked at her in confusion. I spoke through our speaking tongue and received the same confused look from her._

_A Moment of silent passed us before she a brilliant idea flashed her brain._

_She went out of the room and soon returned with two blank books in her hand. Placing it down on the table, she muttered more words that surrounded her, myself and the two books with glittering lights. _

_As the light died down, she handed me one of the book before opening a blank page for me to see._

_Bringing out a pen she wrote down some untranslatable texts inside hers. She signaled me to look down to the once blank pages of the book inside my hand._

'_Can you understand me?" was written in the book. _

'_What did you just do?' was what I wrote back._

'_Magic'_

'_Jutsu?'_

'_Jutsu?' Her answer signaled to me that I am not in the shinobis' nation anymore. It seemed that the mystical powers of this world is called 'magic'_

'_Where are we?'_

'_Fiore, Earth Land' It was indeed not the elemental nations._

'_Are you familiar with the name Land of Fire or Konohagakure?'_

'_I have never heard of such names'_

_The woman then walked over a shelf next to the bed and brought out a large blue circular crystal before she handed it to me._

'_It was next to you when you landed,' she wrote._

_The orb in my hand eerily reminded me of something back in the elemental nations. Only upon closer inspection that I realized that it was the physical manifestation of the tailed-beast bomb merged with my space-time ninjutsu._

'_Lacrima?' was the question she wrote._

'_What is lacrima?'_

_She explained it to me that lacrimas were sources of power, each different in its purpose._

_If this was the case then the blue orb that I am now holding should act as a seal formula for me in teleporting between two distances. Yet that would mean separating the orb in two._

_Deciding that the orb was not volatile, a carved out a small portion of the orb with wind chakra before I handed it to her. Strangely my body ached as I activated my chakra. Perhaps it was from my strain of the space-time jutsu._

_Taking a pillow on the bed, I activated the jutsu using the two orbs as linking point. In an instant, the pillow was in the woman's hand, next to the orb. She looked at the sight in awe._

* * *

_It was after the informative session that I realized the woman's name was Rain._

_It was also after a few days that I realized that the strain of using Jutsu did not come from my body. It was rather caused by the strange atmosphere in this strange place. Chakra did not seem to normally fuse with the magic in the atmosphere and attempts at using chakra generated physical strains._

_Travelling in this world was impossible for an unprepared traveller. Moreover, he had unfinished business back home. War could erupt at any moment._

_I would return to this strange world was what I had initially thought._

_To keep my contact with Rain, a sealed the orb to her spell bounded book before I did the same with mind. That was, established contact was made._

'_Till then.' Was what I wrote for her as I used the blue orb to fuel my space-time jutsu._

_She smiled before she did the same as a flashed of light covered my body, transporting me back to Konoha._

* * *

_It was when I was back in Konoha that I realized brother's stupidity has no bounds. _

_Somehow my disappearance to Fiore had consumed up to 30 days in the elemental nations._

_Within those 30 days, my brother foolishly gave away the tailed beast to the other 4 nations in order to preserve the balance of power, keeping only the nine-tails in Konoha._

_Madara, my brother's so called friend soon defected, stealing the nine-tails with him. The result forced my brother's wife, Miko to seal the beast within herself._

_Things seemed to fall apart from then._

_Travelling back to Fiore became impossible without the nine tailed-beasts to fuel the jutsu. The leftover energy in the orb was not enough for dimension travelling to somewhere as far as Fiore._

_Skirmishes between the villages occurred frequently and one soon cost my brother's life, forcing me to take on the hokage's mantle. _

_I occasionally write back and forth with Rain, but our correspondence grew less and less frequent with the relationship breakdown within the elemental nations. I did know that she married and had a child called Layla, a child she thought was simply beautiful. _

_I wished that the elemental nations would be as peaceful as Fiore, like what Rain had narrated. Yet that was not to be._

_The balance of power enforced by the tailed beast simply generated more stress and strains in the relationship between the 5 nations._

_A war so large soon broke out that the whole land was engulfed in it._

_In one of my correspondence with Rain, it was Layla who wrote back telling me that Rain had died after a period of high fever._

_I wanted to grieve for the woman who had helped me when I was stranded in a mysterious land but I could not do so._

_Konohagakure was in a war; I could not be selfish enough to grieve knowing that many shared the same loss._

_In a few days we shall face the combined might of Kirigakure and Iwagakure._

_It is unfortunate and sad to believe that I would not survive in this battle._

_The crystal in the front is as you have guessed, the same orb that once shared my connection to Rain. _

_This cave is surrounded by a protective space-time jutsu preventing unwanted explorers. Only practitioners of these arts could arrive at this cave._

_Call me egoistical but I am certain that space-time manipulation will always remain in the hands of Konoha._

_In your hands now lies a connection to another land or world._

_Fiore is a special place to me and I would not want to endanger it with the existence of this book. If you find its existence threatened, tear away these pages and seal this book away._

_In your memory I live,_

_Tobirama Senju._

* * *

Mizuki-sensei's special examination was so easy! The old man obviously could not defeat the ominous powers of the sexy-jutsu!

What's better was the fact the he's now a genin! Who would have known that a shadow-clone would be way easier to create than a regular clone? After all, it only took him one hour to master the jutsu whilst he still could not create a normal clone after _years _of practice.

There was nothing else for him to do in the forest other than wait until Iruka or Mizuki-sensei arrive.

He supposed Iruka-sensei would be even more impressed with him if he mastered another jutsu.

His excitement however, caused the paper to cut him in the fingers. He dried to stop his blood from dropping onto the scroll but his efforts failed as one drop spilled onto a weird looking seal formula.

The result was a poof and Naruto's heart was beating so hard from the fact that he might have destroyed the scroll.

Luckily after the mist dispersed, the scroll was still there. But alongside it was a rather strange book, embedded with a large blue crystal.

Beneath the crystal were a set of unreadable writings; it seemed to have been purposely crossed out.

Was it his blood that unsealed the book? If it was, then shouldn't his book be his? He remembered Iruka-sensei lectured him about blood seals afterschool after he slept in class. Iruka-sensei did say blood seals is one of the best protection is keeping heirloom. If it was his blood then was this his heirloom?

He slowly opened the book to find the first few pages torn out whilst the rest of the pages were blank. Well what was he supposed to do now? Was his supposed heirloom simply a crystal embedded book with blank pages? That's simply terrible.

Flicking the book back to the first page, he stared in amazement as words were slowly formed.

_Hello, _the book wrote. Now where was a pen or pencil when he wants one? His pockets were filled with kunai and shurikens but no _pens_!

Naruto's search for pens ended when he heard the sound of leaves rustling. He quickly stuffed the book into his clothes to hide it. Iruka-sensei might not understand the importance of this book to him and might take it away from him. He could not possible let that happen; it was after all, his only connection to his parents. He wouldn't let anyone take it away from him and that's that.

Seeing Iruka's shadow above him he quickly shouted.

"Oh! I found the nose bleeder!" Iruka-sensei wasn't over his embarrassment from the sexy-jutsu and quickly shouted in retaliation.

"Idiot! I found you!" Standing up to Iruka-sensei, Naruto quickly said

"Iruka sensei! I mastered I jutsu inside this scroll. You'll let me graduate now right? Mizuki-sensei told me about the secret test and about this place as well." Iruka-sensei looked quite confused but Naruto didn't dwell on it much and started focusing his chakra.

His focus was destroyed when kunais were suddenly thrown at him; luckily he was saved by Iruka-sensei who pushed him out of harm's way.

It was Mizuki-sensei who threw those blasted kunai. Mizuki-sensei then shook his world off its foundation, telling him that the nine-tailed fox was sealed within him.

He has always wondered why the villagers hated him, why they treat him like trash. Now the answer was in front of him. Hokage-jiji lied to him, everyone lied to him. Even Iruka-sensei who he though had cared secretly hated him, how could he not? Naruto was the embodiment of what killed his parents after all.

He could feel his rage, his sorrow being pushed out of his through the chakra points. He looked at Mizuki-sensei and saw the fuma-shuriken in his hand. Naruto was the target and Naruto could not move fast enough to escape. Damn it all! After he got an heirloom he had to know the horrible truth and die.

His looming death did not come as Iruka-sensei used his body to shield him.

"Why?" He whispered hysterically to Iruka-sensei

"My parents. After they died…There was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me… I was so sad, so depressed. I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention since I wasn't able to do well in things like school. Yet it was attention and it was better to get it that way rather than nothing so I kept acting like an idiot. It was painful… So Naruto. You must have been in a lot of pain too right?" _Yes_, his mind screamed. Yes, yes and yes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, if I had done a better job. You wouldn't have had to feel like this." Iruka-sensei continued. No, Iruka-sensei could not have done a better job. He was someone who Naruto felt had cared for him. Unless that was all an act, after all, he was responsible for Iruka-sensei's parent's death.

Confused at what to think or what to do. He simply sprinted away from both Iruka-sensei and Mizuki. He needed time to think, time to work things out for him.

He hid in the back to the tree to calm himself for a while before a sudden thud got his attention.

Iruka-sensei was crawling to another him asking why he hurt Iruka sensei. But that was stupid. He would never hurt Iruka-sensei even if Iruka-sensei hates him. Iruka-sensei was like a father, a brother and a friend he could never have.

Suddenly the other him turned into Iruka-sensei and Iruka-sensei turned into Mizuki.

Mizuki then tried coaxing Iruka-sensei with his evil words. Words that Naruto did agree with. Why would Iruka-sensei care for him when he took away Iruka-sensei's parents? But Iruka-sensei must know that he would never hurt Iruka-sensei. He nearly came to tears when Iruka-sensei said 'yeah' when that white haired bastard said Naruto would use the fox power for revenge. He would never do that!

But it did hurt to know that even Iruka-sensei didn't acknowledge him. His sadness, however, ended when Iruka-sensei said.

"The demon fox would do that. But Naruto is different. He is… I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker… And he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore… He is a member of the hidden leaf village… He's Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka-sensei's words shocked him and he could feel tears glistening and pouring from his eyes to his cheeks. Iruka-sensei accepted him. There was no need to be threatened or confused by the situation anymore. Iruka-sensei acknowledged him as 'Uzumaki Naruto' and not the fox. That was all he needed.

Iruka's sensei injuries seemed to be taking its toll and he slumped down onto the tree. Mizuki took this chance and ran forward to Iruka, hoping to finish him off.

There was no way Naruto was going to let that happen. The white haired bastard could go and screw himself a million times over and Naruto would stop him from hurting Iruka-sensei.

Jumping from his hiding place, Naruto delivered a well-placed kick to the bastard's mouth. Mizuki was angry but Naruto was angry as well.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei! I'll kill you!" Iruka-sensei seemed to have lost his faith in Naruto and told him to run away but there was no way Naruto would do that. Not until Mizuki was properly punished.

Forming his hands into a + sign, he shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly they were surrounded by thousands of Narutos.

Mizuki clearly could not face the pressure and looked properly threatened. He took this chance to quickly pummel the evil teacher and by the time his was done, Mizuki lost his consciousness.

"Hehe… I went a little too far." He chuckled as he looked up at Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto. Come over here… There's something I want to give you." He walked over to his teacher and followed his teacher's instruction to close his eyes.

He could feel a warm cloth being wrapped around his forehead.

"Ok… You can open your eyes." Said Iruka-sensei.

"Congratulations… On graduating! Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen!" He could feel the tears reaching his eyes once more. Iruka-sensei seemed to have that effect on him. A smile appeared on his face before he jumped forward to Iruka-sensei. Enveloping his teacher, father, brother and friend in a strong hug.

NXFT

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. It was a good thing he supposed.

Iruka-sensei cleared the troubles with Hokage-jiji. Naruto saw Hokage-jiji for a while, the man told him that he was not the fox and he had never saw Naruto to be the fox.

Naruto supposed that it was quite reassuring to have the old man support. Though it would take a while for the old man to get Naruto's trust in him back.

He returned to his apartment to pull the book out of his clothes.

Luckily it was undamaged.

Opening the book back to the first page. He could still see the 'Hello' written there.

Getting a pencil on his desk, he wrote back 'Hello'

Suddenly another message arose from the book.

'Hi, who are you, Mr. book?'

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm not a book. You are.' He wrote.

'I'm not a book either! I'm Lucy Heartfilia.' The book replied.

* * *

Favourite, Follow and Review PLZ

See ya

Mickey


End file.
